Iris
by invisibleXangel
Summary: What happens when Zero finally decides to fulfill what he said to Yuki? When he planned to end her life on one cold night... Will things go as he planned? ZeroXyuki


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in Vampire Knight. If I do Zero would be already mine. *cough* *cough* They are properties of Matsuri Hino.

**AN: **My first Zeki fanfiction. Be gentle. And oh, English is my second language so forgive the grammatical errors you might find.

**Iris**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

'_cause I know that you'd feel me somehow_

_you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_and I don't want to go home right now_

Midnight blue sky covered the whole world with diamond stars that scattered. It was a silent night, only the gushing of the wind was audible. The cold breeze played with my brown locks. Though the freezing wind blew, I paid no heed. I stood there motionless. Anticipating. No thoughts clouded my brain. I was just there. Waiting. Waiting for my doom.

Footsteps clattered against the cold marble floor. Growing closer as seconds passed. Basic human instinct- fear for life had completely disappeared. But I was no longer human, I was a vampire. A pureblood vampire.

As I continued to watch the dark horizon, the footsteps halted. I could feel his presence behind me. His austere lavender eyes could bore holes in my back. _So he has come._

"Yuki" he said with his cold tone. It was different as back then when he called my name. The warmth has now gone and all that's left was malice.

I turned around to face him. His silver hair was illuminated by the moon's glow. His white shirt was soaked in crimson blood. Specks of blood where painted on his white cheek. He seemed exhausted but his eyes didn't show any of this. They were intently focused on me, unreadable and serious.

I wanted to ask him what happened, but I thought it was meaningless to do so. He wouldn't even tell me if I asked.

"Zero" I whispered his name in the cold night.

I didn't know whether he heard what I uttered or not for his face was still void of any emotion. I paced a few steps to close the distance between us. He still didn't move.

I reached my right hand to touch his white cheek. It was cold. I gently stroke his cheek and wiped the remnants of blood there. His hand grabbed my hand and stopped my movement. His lavender eyes stared at my red ones.

"Don't." he said. He pulled my hand away from his cheek and let go.

He raised a silver gun, bloody rose, to my head.

Fear didn't engulf me. I had pictured this scenario a thousand times and here it was becoming reality in front of my eyes. It was so surreal how a pureblood vampire would stand there and patiently welcome death. Maybe it's as they say, when you're a pureblood you grow tired and dying seems to be the only salvation left.

"You're a hunter Zero…." I said. "And you know that the best way to kill a vampire is through the heart." I said

I moved his bloody rose to my chest. Zero stared at me with wide eyes and disbelief. Then he regained his composure.

"Here" I firmly stated and held his bloody rose to my heart. His hands were trembling and I steadied them. Confusion was in his eyes.

"But then how can you take my heart? When it's there." I said and pointed in his chest. He stared at me with disbelief.

I closed my eyes and held his hand to my chest. "Do it." I muttered. With a few seconds the trigger will be pulled and it shall release his misery and mine. Dying by the hands of the one you love seemed the best ending as I pictured it.

_And all I could taste is this moment_

_And all I could breathe is your life_

'_cause sooner or later its over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight._

Then with a moment to spare, Zero's arms engulfed my petite frame.

_Warm. So warm. Is this how dying feels?_

His arms tightened around my waist, enough for me to know I was still alive. Warmth from his body engulfed me, all of me. How I longed for these arms. I put my arms in his back, holding him tight. Tighter by next moment as if I was afraid he would disintegrate into vapor.

After a brief moment we pulled away. I stared at the cold marble floor, there rested his bloody rose. My chin was cupped by his big hands forcing me to meet his eyes. Alluring lavender eyes met with my hopeful red ones. Those pained eyes that seemed to cut through my soul.

He took my hands with his cold ones and placed it in his pallid cheek. "I **still **want these gentle hands." He stated meeting my eyes. A pause fell.

No words formed in my head. I wanted to say something in reply but my thoughts wouldn't unite. "and your kind smile" he continued. "Even though I **still should not want such a thing."** He finished looking down.

"Zero.." I said his name.

There were so many things that I wanted to tell him, to make him feel, to make him understand. And yet I didn't know how to convey them.

"Up to now, I still couldn't kill you Yuki." He said letting the cold wind hear. "You're too precious to me."

"I'm glad to hear that." I replied a smile playing in my lips.

"Killing you would be like killing myself, it would be suicide."

Though the cold night took its toll on me, I felt warm inside because of what Zero just said.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think the they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am. _

He inched closer to me and pressed his lips in mine. It made my blood rush. I didn't know such a feeling could be this ecstatic. He deepened the kiss and I had no choice to give in. Such pleasure clouded my head. And all the things that I could not express I hope the kiss divulges them. _I love you Zero._

"I love you Yuki." He whispered in my ear.

A small blush crept its way to my cheek. "I love you too Zero. Please stay with me." I said with pleading eyes.

To part with him again would be like torture, it would be worse than living eternity.

"I don't intend to leave." He said and kissed my forehead.

That's when everything in the world didn't matter anymore. Vampires, Humans, Purebloods were erased in my mind and trapped into oblivion. Such things didn't matter now. What mattered was _him._

***^*^*^*^***

Yuki and Zero oblivious to everything around them didn't notice the pureblood Kuran Kaname watching them. He saw and heard everything from the gentle caresses and whispers of affection. And he was seething with jealousy unable to fathom what he would do next.

*^*^*^*^*

**AN:** And that was it. Hope you liked it. And I'll let you guys imagine the Kaname part. ;)

Please Review.


End file.
